Winning Ash
by emichii
Summary: Ash likes May and May likes Ash but isn't sure of his feelings for her. Misty agrees to help but in the process, can't help falling in love with Ash herself. And where does Drew fit in picture?
1. Chapter 1

WINNING ASH

By Emichii!

**Hey hi everybody! Hi Purple Umbreon! I really like it how you all reviewed! Thankyou! And Deadlyd05- is that right? Thanks heaps for reading Together Forever all the way through and reviewing! THANKYOU!**

**YO SAZ! Okay, now Lemme give you the lowdown. Ash may have feelings for May, no-one's sure 'bout that yet but May certainly likes him, so she gets Misty to help her win his heart but then Misty can't help falling in love with Ash herself. And in addition to that… there's Drew! **

**Oh this is so original! I love it! And talking of original- no sorry, they're not gonna get stuck in an elevator! READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 1- Misty returns!

"Where are we, Brock?" May asked.

"Yeah, how long to the next Pokemon Center?" Ash wanted to know.

"Wow!" said Brock, looking at the map. "The UTC is right around here!"

"What's that?"

"It's the Ultimate Trainer's Center! There's a pokemon center, a poke-mart, a huge place for training pokemon, poke-block machines, pokemon day-care, a training gym, pools, tennis courts, hotels-"

"Ok, I get it now!" Ash grinned and smiled at May, "We'll be able to get a lot of training done."

May shivered. _He smiled at me! _

She smiled back at Ash. "Yeah. This is gonna be fun."

Ash kept looking at May as they walked to the Center.

She was pretty, he told himself, and she was nice enough but… her hair really does look weird from the back…

He found himself blushing. _No! I don't like May! _

Max was watching Ash, wondering what was with him.

Luckily, Ash forgot about May when he saw the Center.

"Wow! Look at all that pokemon!" he cried.

There was pokemon all over the front of the UTC. There were huge yards with trainers and pokemon training.

"Cool! It's a Psyduck!" May cried.

"Yeah! It's… Misty's Psyduck!" Ash added.

"Pika-pi!" _YAAYYY! _Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and ran inside with Psyduck, hoping to find Misty.

"How cool would it be if Misty was here?" Ash laughed.

May frowned. _Misty… what part does she play in Ash's life?_

Misty leaned her head against her hands and sighed.

Something was missing.

Ever since she had left Ash to return to Cerulean City, she felt like a part of her had gone. She had felt so disappointed when she watched Ash walk off into the distance by himself. But when she was in Cerulean, she was always busy, she knew she missed Ash, but she tried to forget about him by training.

Her Starmie was so much stronger and even Togepi knew a few attacks.

_Togepi… _Misty's mind started to drift. Togepi wasn't originally her pokemon, it came from an egg Ash had found and Misty ended up keeping it, since Togepi seemed so attached to her.

But at the gym, her pokemon were so much stronger that it was harder for the trainers to beat her and get their badge. She had left the gym for her sisters again and hit the road.

She wanted to see Ash again.

Perhaps that was it.

Perhaps that was the reason she went all the way to Hoenn.

Ash and the others went into the center, and to the Pokemon Center front desk inside.

"Nurse Joy, can you look after my poke-"Ash started, and then stared.

"Misty?"

Misty looked at them sheepishly. "Oh hi guys."

"Are you working here?" May asked.

"Yeah, I help Nurse Joy and run the training gym and you'll find me working all over here… Wow! Ash, you're so much taller!"

Brock rubbed his chin. "That nurse outfit really suits you, Misty, you look good in it but… where's Nurse Joy?"

Misty shook her head, "I think she's in the room with the poke-block machines."

Brock went off chasing Nurse Joy, with Max tagging behind so that Misty, May, Ash and Pikachu were left.

Misty took their pokemon to the care place and said, "You need to sign in. How long are you gonna stay?"

"I don't know," said Ash. "Maybe a few weeks. I want to train Snorunt's Ice Beam."

They all signed in and then they sat around in the lounge, Ash chatting away about his badges and his pokemon. Misty couldn't help but notice the way May kept looking at Ash.

But when she looked at Ash herself, she couldn't help think about how much she missed him, she sensed that May had something for Ash and if she interfered then someone's feeling's would be hurt.

She brushed those feelings away and said brightly, "Ash, why don't you and Pikachu go look around?"

"Okay!" Ash jumped up and he and Pikachu were off. Pikachu waved bye to Misty as they went.

_Pikachu really likes Misty, _thought May.

"Well, hey, May, how are you?" Misty said brightly.

"I'm good…"

Misty smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" May asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here for a job? I thought you went back to Cerulean."

"I did," Misty said.

"But why are you here? All the way out here in Hoenn?"

Misty paused for a moment, thinking, hesitating. May could see that she had a different reason for coming out here.

"No-one comes to the gym anymore," Misty said slowly. _Well at least that was true. _Misty was trying not to lie about the reason she was there. "They've all gone to Hoenn and everywhere. And I've been training myself but I think it's getting a bit tough for trainers to get their Cascade badge, so I got my sisters to look after the gym. Then I just got bored and went out here… and I got a job here with pokemon… I really love pokemon, I like this job."

"Uh-huh…"

Misty and May had a very nice conversation and May really did like Misty a lot, she knew they were gonna be very good friends. But something else was bothering her.

"Misty, can… can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um…" May blushed, "it's a secret…"

Misty said, "I can keep secrets."

"Um… it's about Ash… and um, I… really love him!"

Misty gasped out loud and put her hands over her mouth in shock.

May looked at her feet.

Then Misty started to laugh. She dropped her hands and said, "Sorry, that was only an act. I figured I should act shocked… I guess I kinda knew all along… you know, the way you act around him and all that but… May, have you told him?"

"Will you help me?"

"Help you tell him?"

"Yeah… kinda… can you help me win his heart?"

Misty felt her heart jump. _What the heck? _The idea of Ash and May together. Ash and May… holding hands… kissing… Ash and May together…

She brushed away the dimly disturbing feelings and smiled brightly, "Der! I'm your friend, May; I'm with you all the way! Go get him!"

Misty watched Ash carefully throughout the whole day.

It was there first day at the UTC and Ash was so excited, checking out the whole center.

Then she watched the way he interacted with May.

"I want to make some Pokeblocks." May said.

Max snickered. "Maybe it won't be as disgusting as the last Pokeblock you made."

Ash said, "Aw, it wasn't that bad. At least you tried."

May looked at Ash gratefully.

_I think Ash likes May. _Misty thought.

"Wow, these pokeblock machines are so cool! Look at how much I made!"

"Yeah…" Brock said grudgingly. "They are a lot better than the Pokeblocks you made last time."

"I better get these to Munchlax and the other Pokemon."

"May, I'll help you carry those."

"Thanks, Ash!"

_I think…_

"Er… I'm not feeling too well…" May said, "Must've been something I ate."

Ash looked extremely worried. "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?"

_I know…_

Misty buried her face in her hands and sighed.

What should she do?

Why was she so confused?

Why was she sad?

"Misty."

She looked up. "Drew."

Drew stood in the doorway, walked up and said, "Hey Misty."

"Hey. Want me to look after your pokemon?"

"Thanks."

Drew handed the pokeballs over to Misty, looked around, bent over to her and whispered, "May's here, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Misty sighed.

_If only he knew…_

_May loves Ash and Drew loves May but…_

_What can I do so everyone's happy?_

**Didn't I tell you that this is a 'different ash/misty romance'? Yeah, well it is… It is cuz Ash has a very clear liking to May so yeah… it's different… BUT- I will only write AAML! so it will always end up as Misty and Ash! READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Emichii here! THIS IS WINNING ASH- my ultimate AAML! And guess what? There's gonna be so much songfic here, but don't worry, I won't overdo it. And I can't tell you the song, but, heh heh… I am listening to it right now! Thankyou so much for all the review! I love you all! Hi Rika 195! Yo SAZ! Hmm and someone said that it was weird that Misty was so eager to help May when she liked him herself… well, duh, we can all tell that but the point is she may have fallen in love with him, but doesn't realize until later on. Got that, peeps? **

**Okay… now Emichii is happy to bring you…**

Chapter 2- Something called love

"Drew?"

May and Ash thundered over to Drew and Misty.

"Hello," Drew said to them, but kept looking at May.

"I didn't know you were here," May said.

Misty smiled. "He comes here often to train, I know him well."

"You do?" May squeaked.

"Yeah," Misty smiled again.

Ash shuffled his feet nervously and looked out a window, "Wow, the time sure has flown, it's almost dark…" He pushed his cap onto his head and said, "I think I'll go work on Snorunt's ice beam some more."

He walked out quickly and Misty sighed then tried to cover it up with a nervous cough.

May said, "Well, I might go get ready… for dinner…"

She went off to her room and left Misty and Drew by themselves again.

"What's with them? Is May alright?" Drew wondered.

"I'd tell you, but I promised May," Misty said truthfully.

"That's okay."

"Here's your pokemon."

Misty gave the pokemon back to Drew and left the desk from the side door.

"My shift's over now, and dinner's just about to start, we better go."

"Okay."

_Dinner:_

"I love this place!" Brock said dreamily. "Not only is there a Nurse Joy, there are also pretty girls in every corner!"

Max sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

May giggled.

Drew and Ash were both looking at her.

Before, they both had a very 'polite' argument about who should sit next to May.

Misty was sitting at May's left so Drew and Ash both wanted to sit on May's other side.

"Hi, May." Ash went casually up to May as if he sat next to her everyday, but Drew was sitting there and Ash said, very nicely, but with his teeth gritted, "Drew, I think you're sitting in my seat."

Drew looked up and said coolly, "Well, I'm sorry, but it seems like I'm already sitting here."

"But that's my spot."

"We just got here, how can you already have assigned seats?"

Ash gave up and sat down next to Max, glaring at Drew.

Misty tried not to laugh. (Well, that was funny!)

_After dinner:_

Misty was really taking the whole 'Winning Ash' project very seriously.

She had headphones on, with a little speaker, so that she could hear and talk to May.

May also had the same set and she was really nervous.

"Okay, May, here's the plan." Misty said, "This was your idea, but I'll be here to make sure everything goes right."

She pulled the speaker down for a moment and looked around. May was waiting at a window, leaning against the wall. Ash was walking down the hall towards her.

Misty pulled the speaker up again and said, "Okay, let's go. He's coming now. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Misty."

May pushed away the speaker and watched Ash come towards her.

"Oh hi Ash!"

"Hey May," Ash looked genuinely happy to see her.

"This place is really cool, isn't it?" May commented.

Misty frowned. _May, just get on with it! Before he gets bored! _She thought hard, trying to send the message to her. She wouldn't dare saying it to her through the headphones because then Ash could hear (he was standing pretty close to May!)

"Um, Ash… I just wanted to know…"

"Yeah…"

"Will-you-go-out-with-me?" she said quickly and watched his face.

_Please don't reject me!_

"I don't know." Ash said. He was dying to say yes, he just wanted to play hard-to-get!

"Will you go out with me? I was thinking we could just… hang out… go for a walk… or something?" May said hopefully.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said.

May wanted to jump for joy!

_Later:_

"Hi Misty."

"Hey Drew."

"Um…" Drew stammered, something you don't see often.

Misty wondered what was going on. "Do you want me to look after your pokemon?"

"No…" Drew said seriously. "I…I… can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, um, I just really like May but I don't know what to do so can you help me please!" Drew said really really quickly.

_Oh no… What now?_

"You could ask her out…" Misty said weakly.

"Cool. Where is she?"

"Um… she just went out on a date with Ash." Misty said.

Drew's expression didn't even change. "I'll go look for her. Where'd they go?"

"Um," Misty said panicked, "I think you should wait for her to come back first… May doesn't like people who… rush things."

"Okay…"

Drew sat down in a nearby armchair, and then said, kinda offhand, "Why did Ash have to ask her out?"

_Ash didn't ask her out! May asked him out! _Misty thought.

"May, we need to talk."

"Eh?"

Misty and May sat on May's bed.

Misty said, "How'd it go?"

May smiled and blushed. "Aw, it was so… wonderful! Ash is the sweetest guy in the whole universe."

Misty decided May was about to swoon or something so she quickly said, "Well, you've got a problem."

"What?"

"You know Drew likes you, don't you?" Misty said.

May didn't answer. She sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I might be really pretty and everybody likes me but Ash doesn't. Well, not the way I do."

_Yes he does like you! He's crazy about you! _Misty looked away from May and said, "Well, I'm going to my room now. I think I'll turn in early."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Misty lay on her bed, hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think through everything that was happening.

_May loves Ash. Der!_

_Ash is crazy about May._

_But they won't tell each other._

_And Drew…_

_Drew likes May. Obviously. _

_And I'm supposed to help May win Ash, but also Drew to win May._

_Where do I fit in?_

_Why do I have to be caught in between all of this?_

Misty blinked open her eyes and studied the ceiling. Suddenly she just felt tired. So she fell asleep and didn't wake up until 7 the next day.

"It's almost Misty's birthday!" Ash told Brock.

"Are you planning anything?" Brock asked.

Ash said, "Well, it has to be big! I've known her for so long- and she was one of my first friends."

"How long have you known her?"

Ash looked sheepish. "I met her a little while before I met you at Pewter City. It was really funny because I was getting chased by Spearow and me and Pikachu fell into a river or something and then Misty was fishing and she fished us up."

"You really remember that clearly, don't you?"

"Hey, it's important! Very important!"

"What are you going to do for her birthday then?"

Ash paused then snapped his fingers. "You gotta help me with this, Brock, if this is gonna work…"

"What is?"

"Hey guys!" Max pushed open and sat down on the couch next to Brock, and looked at Ash, who was pacing back and forth in front of them. "What's up?"

"It's almost Misty's birthday," said Brock.

"And I'm gonna throw a huge party for her!" cried Ash.

"Keep it down!" Brock hissed, "her room's right next to this one."

"Right…"

Ash smiled smugly. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Have you got everything sorted out?" Brock asked.

"Huh?"

"Who's invited?"

"…um…"

"Where is it?"

"…"

"Is Nurse Joy there?"

"When will it be on?"

"What are you gonna give her?"

"Blah blabla blah!"

"SHUT UP!" Max and Ash shouted at the same time.

Just then, the door creaked open, and Misty poked her head in. "Is everything all right? It's awfully noisy in here."

Brock noticed Ash blushing really hard and saved his arse, "Oh, no, Misty, everything's fine… I just told one of my horrible jokes."

"Right." Misty smiled and ducked back out.

Ash and Max sighed.

Ash looked at the closed door where Misty had been before and said, "I know just what we're gonna do for her birthday!"

_The day after the day after the next day:_

"Where's Ash?" May wondered.

"I don't know." Misty replied. "He's been disappearing a lot these days."

"Hmmm…" May murmured thoughtfully.

Misty noticed Drew walking towards May from behind her. She pretended not to see.

Then Drew walked over to May and cupped his hands over May's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"WWAHH!" May cried.

Misty started laughing.

"Hi May." Drew lifted his hands and looked at May from over the top of her head.

"Drew!" May cried surprised.

Drew stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

Misty looked on, interested.

"May…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go out with me?" he said coolly.

"Ah…" May said, "Um… okay."

Drew brightened. "Let's go!"

Misty watched Drew drag May away by the wrist.

She shrugged but _what is Ash doing, anyway?_

"Pikachu!" _Hiya!_

"Oh, Pikachu!" she said, seeing the little yellow pokemon. Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder and asked, "Pika pi?" _Why are you so confused?_

Misty plopped down onto the front steps of the UTC and said, "I don't know… everything's just so confusing. Everything's just weird… and I guess I'm a bit worried about Ash, too…"

"Pika pi chu pi?" _What else? _

"May likes Ash, did you know that?"

"Pi. Pikachu pi pi chu pika pi." _I_ _knew that! And Ash is crazy about her too! _

"Exactly my point! But there's Drew and I guess there's me… I haven't really figured anything out yet, but Ash makes me worry a lot. And he never tells me anything! All he's said since he's seen me again was 'hi' and 'goodnight' and something like that. I don't even know about what he's done since he went to Hoenn!"

"Pi Pi kachu chuu?" _Do you like Ash?_

"n-no! I mean, yeah, of course I like him! Why do you think I went with him so far? It wasn't just because of the bicycle! Anyway, he's already given the bike back so, does that mean, like, _that's all? _He doesn't want anything else to do with me? Is that all he thinks of me? Am I just that girl he owed something too? What does he think of me?"

"Does he like May more than me? Is he trying to avoid him because he doesn't like me? Does he just want to forget about me? Am I just someone that reminds him of bad memories? Does he even realize I'm here? I've been here all along! I want to know him even better than I already do! I just sit here waiting for him to come back for me like some stupid idiot! Why doesn't he tell me anything?"

Pikachu paused, a little surprised by Misty's outburst. It patted Misty's back affectionately and sadly. "Pi kachu…" _That's so sad._

Misty's buried her face in her hands and there was a silence for a while.

Then she propped up her head, looked at Pikachu and smiled. "What about you, Pikachu? Is there another Pikachu you like?"

"Pikachu! There you are!"

Pikachu and Misty jumped.

Ash and Snorunt ran up to them and Ash said, "I was looking for you, Pikachu!"

He grinned at Misty. "Was he keeping you company?"

"Oh yeah," Misty said.

"Okay, well, um…" Ash said, "I'm off now. I'm really busy… so, um, later!"

"Bye."

Misty watched as Ash and his pokemon disappeared again.

_Ash, just what are you planning?_

**YEEAHHH! Hi everybody! That was the 2nd chapter! And Misty's B'day is in the next few chapters! It's gonna rock! But be patient! It'll be worth it when I write about it. Hi Rika 195! How's your mission trip? Read and review everybody! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Emichii here! YO! Read and review!**

  
Chapter 3- Reaching out for him

May was on her way to the Pokeblock machines when she saw Misty and Drew sitting together and totally into their conversation.

For some reason, her heart had an odd twang.

_Misty, are you and Drew really, really, really, really good friends?_

"Hi May!" Ash bounced up to May and grinned. "Need any help with all those berries?"

"Er… no thanks… I'll be alright!" May smiled.

"Okay…" Ash frowned.

Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah! I have to do something! Almost forgot! Later!"

May watched Ash tear away from her and disappearing out the door then she shook her head.

Misty had been watching Ash and May, only half listening to Drew.

Then she turned back to Drew, who was talking about his Pokemon Contests. Just as she turned back to Drew, May looked back over at Misty and Drew.

Misty's words came back to May. _'You know, Drew likes you, don't you?'_

_Well, if he does like me then why is he so tied up with you? _

Pikachu was in his own spot of trouble. Now, everybody knows that Pikachu absolutely _adores _Misty. In the original manga, Den Geki Pikachu, Pikachu has a little love heart in his speech bubble whenever he talks. Probably because Misty keeps stuffing him with onigiri!

Anyway, Pikachu was following Ash around.

"Pika pi?" _What are you doing for her?_

Ash grinned. "I've got this great idea for this huge birthday party!"

"Pika pi chu kachu?" _Where's it gonna be?_

Ash said, "I think it should be a beach party! You know Misty absolutely loves the water!"

"Pika pi chu pi pi kachu." _Of course it has to be big! She's practically the most important person in your life._

"Yeah…" Ash looked at his yellow buddy. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I really wanna find a way to thank her… anyway, everybody's gonna be there! I've already phoned Mum and Prof. Oak. And then there's Tracy, her sisters- Daisy, Rose and Violet, Prof. Birch, May's parents, and probably even Gary… I might even get Nurse Joy to come because I feel sorry for Brock."

"Pika piii…" _I feel sorry for Misty._

"What did you say?"

"Pi." _Never mind._

Ash looked around him. They were outside the UTC, sitting on the steps, planning Misty's birthday bash. The area outside the UTC was extremely beautiful, all bright and green with the cool breeze blowing past them.

"You know what, Pikachu?"

"Pi ka chu!" _What?_

"Sometimes I really miss Misty." He sighed. "When she had to go back to the gym, all of a sudden, it was like a part of me was gone. She was like my best friend. And I really missed her. I was so happy to see her again but we're so… different… and when May joined us, I think I kinda wanted her to replace Misty and it just didn't work… do you like May?"

"Pi…" _Yeah…_

"She's not that bad, Pikachu! She's way cool! And she's nice… and she's cute… and oh… yeah, you don't like her anywhere as much as Misty. I like her though!"

"Pi…" _Yeah I know. _

Pikachu thought, _and that's the reason why Misty is so heartbroken._

Ash said, "Hey, Misty's B'day is in 3 days! We really have to work hard!"

Pikachu brightened up, "Pika pi! Kachu pi chu chuuuuu!" _Let's make this the best birthday party ever!_

_Exactly three days later- Misty's birthday:_

Misty groaned as she got out of bed. "Argh, I'm tired… but I still got work today…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISTY!"

"WWAAAHHHHH!" she cried.

Nurse Joy, May, Drew, Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Max jumped out, cheering.

"Wow…" Misty cried. "This is so great, guys!"

"Ash planned it," May said happily.

"Wow, that's so great, Ash! I love you!" Misty jumped on Ash and they all laughed. May laughed too because she thought that Misty was just saying that because of how happy she was.

But Misty probably did mean it.

Everybody was at the beach. It was sunny and they were all there. Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Delia, Gary, Misty's sisters, Nurse Joy, and everybody.

Misty was way happy.

"This is so wonderful! Thanks, Ash!" Misty said.

Ash blushed.

May watched.

Brock said, "Why don't you guys go hit the surf? We've got all day!"

And that's how the day began.

"Misty's really good at surfing," May said, watching Misty.

"Can you surf?" asked Drew.

"No, I've never tried." she replied.

"Want me to teach you?" asked Drew.

May looked at her hands, which were clasped together tightly in front of her, "Okay."

Misty dragged her surfboard in and sat under the umbrella with Ash and the others. She looked out towards the surf, where Drew and May were crashing over and over. May kept falling over and Drew kept laughing, as he reached over to grab her before she got dunked.

Misty smiled and looked over at Ash, "Aren't they having fun?"

"Yeah…" Ash said. He looked over at May.

Misty felt sad. _He's thinking about May again. _

May and Drew came back in and then Pikachu said, "Pika kachu chu pi pika!" _Let's smash watermelons!_

Apparently the Japanese like to blindfold people, give them a stick and a watermelon and try to smash the watermelon. Hey, it sounds like fun!

Delia got the watermelons out and said, "Have fun, everybody!"

Misty smashed the watermelon beautifully. Everybody cheered.

May tried smashing the watermelon and ended up smashing Drew's head.

"Ow… that hurts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Drew!" May cried. She pulled off the blindfold and said, "Are you okay?"

Drew grinned despite the bump growing on his head and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Pikachu watched Ash. He wasn't very happy. And Misty wasn't very happy either. So well, Pikachu wasn't happy. At least everybody else was having fun, he said to himself.

In the afternoon, they went swimming again and then sat in the sun to dry off.

"Hey May, can I take you out?" Drew asked.

May blushed. "Um, okay…"

Drew got up and pulled May to her feet. May giggled and followed Drew, their bare feet padding off into the sand.

Misty knew Ash wasn't happy with things and once again, felt sad.

The others had gone back to the UTC except for Max, who had fallen asleep under the umbrella.

It was late afternoon and the sky was really beautiful.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Misty said.

"Yeah," breathed Ash.

Misty smiled at Ash and was about to say something but Ash went on, "It's been ages since we've sat down to watch the sky. I've really missed having you around ever since you went back to Cerulean City."

"I've really missed you too…" Misty said.

Ash looked into the distance and said, "Um, I think I should go get May now. She'd really like to see this,"

"Oh…"

Misty watched Ash get up and start to head off towards where Drew and May had gone.

Misty felt immensely sad. She knew, of course she knew, how crazy Ash was about May but she couldn't do anything about the way she felt about him herself. It was odd, the way love worked, she had never realized it before, but now it just seemed so obvious.

And then she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ash!" she called after him.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently. _I just wanna find May now! Before Drew does something drastic!_

Misty's voice wavered, "Why…?"

"Huh?" Ash looked back at Misty, sitting on the sand, looking at the ground.

"Why did it have to be May?" she cried. "You love May, don't you?"

"Yeah… I-"he started.

"It's so obvious!" she cried. "I can tell it by the way you talk to her, look at her, act around her… but why did you have to do all that in front of me?"

Ash stared at Misty.

Her shoulders shook now, unable to bear the pain and teardrops started to fall onto the sand.

"Ash," she looked up at him, blue-green eyes full of tears. "Can't you see that I've fallen in love with you?"

"I've loved you all along! I just didn't realize until now! I don't know why it took so long for me to figure it out!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I do love you, Ash! But why? Why did it have to be May?"

**That's the 3rd chapter! Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody, this is the 4th chapter! Read and Review! Oh and this fanfic is AAML! ASH AND MISTY LOVE! Got that? It is AshxMisty! OK? I don't want anyone mixing Misty up with May! I ONLY write Ash and Misty Pokemon fanfic so I'll get really angry if someone else thinks that this is an AShxMay! Emichii!**

Chapter 4- A rustling in the grass

"Ash, can't you see that I've fallen in love with you? I've loved you all along! I just didn't realize until now! I don't know why it took so long for me to figure it out! I do love you, Ash! But why? Why did it have to be May?"

Ash stared at Misty.

Misty was on her knees, crying; her tears dripping onto the sand.

"I… I… don't know…" Ash stammered.

Well, what on earth are you supposed to do when a girl tells you how she feels about you but you're not sure about your own feelings?

"I…"

Misty looked away and got up. She couldn't bare to look at Ash (but even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to because her eyes were so blurry) but she swallowed her tears and said in a brave voice, "… Don't worry about it Ash… I'll… I'll get over it…"

She tried to walk away calmly but only managed a few steps before she broke into a run.

Ash's first instinct was to run after her and tell her everything was alright but Pikachu (who had been sleeping on top of the umbrella and then had woken up by the sound of Misty crying) told him to stay put and think about things.

"Pika pika pi kachu Pikachu!" _I'll go after her!_

Ash, now seated on the sand, whispered, "Hey, Pikachu, you knew all along, didn't you?"

"Pi…" Pikachu said sadly.

Pikachu bounded off to look for Misty, leaving Ash behind alone at the beach,

Ash stared into the distance and thought about Misty. She was everything to him but… how she ever fell in love with him was beyond him.

Why? Why did all this love stuff have to be so complicated?

His thoughts wandered back to Misty. She was the one who cried the hardest for him whenever he was hurt. She was the one with him in all the movies. She was always there for him. And… she was in love with him.

Ash clenched his hands into fists as he remembered Misty looking up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_I… I can't stand to see her cry…_

_But how do I feel?_

Ash knew he had a crush on Misty before and when she had left, he was heart-broken. And they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and he hadn't stopped thinking about her for a second…

And then May came along…

Yeah, what about May? What was she to him?

Ash stared at his clenched fists, _Misty… please don't hate me…_

Misty ran and ran but she couldn't see where she was going because of all the tears in her eyes. She ran away from the beach and into the bush around the edge of the beach. When she had disappeared behind some trees, she started crying aloud from the pain she felt.

She still couldn't see and she tripped as she ran.

Lying on the ground, she kept crying.

After a while, she heard rustling in the grass.

"Huh?" she asked. "Who's there?"

"Pi-ka-chuuuuu…" responded a weak voice.

So it was a Pikachu, she thought, but it wasn't Ash's Pikachu.

"You can come out of hiding," she called to wherever the voice came from, "I won't hurt you,"

Pikachu bounded off into the grassy area around the beach. He was so deep in thought about Misty and Ash that he didn't see where he was going and ran smack-bam into someone else.

"Pika?" _Oh! _

"Pika… pika pi!" _Huh? I'm sorry!_

The two Pikachu looked up at each other.

Pikachu could see that the other Pikachu was very small with smudges and bruised all over its body and its right eye was slightly squinting.

"Pika pi… chu pi…" Pikachu apologized. _I'm sorry, I was in a rush._

The other Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!" _That's alright!_

"Hey, I promise I won't hurt you! Will you come out now?"

Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pika pi!" _That's Misty's voice!_

"Follow me!" he told the other Pikachu.

Misty was surprised when two Pikachu appeared from the bushes.

"Hi Pikachu!" she said, "Who's this?"

The other Pikachu hid behind Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pi pika pi chu Pika chu!" _This is Misty! She's nice!_

The other Pikachu peeked out from behind Pikachu and smiled a tiny smile.

Misty crouched down with the Pikachu. "There aren't any wild Pikachu around this area. Where did you come from?"

"Pika pi chu pika Pikachu!" _My name is Chii!_

Misty smiled at the Pikachu. "Chii? That's a nice name."

Pikachu looked down at Chii. "Do you have a trainer?"

Chii looked sad as she continued speaking, "Pika pi Pikachu… Pika pi chu kachu pika pika."

_When my trainer found out I was blind in my right eye, she dumped me._

Pikachu patted Chii on the back. "Pika pi Pikachu!" _We'll find you a good home!_

"Until then," said Misty, "You can stay with me."

Chii's eyes sparkled as she climbed onto Misty's shoulder.

Pikachu waved to them as he started bounding away back to Ash. "Pikachu!" _I'll be back!_

Misty stood up and started heading back to the UTC with Chii. "I guess you've been through a lot, eh?"

"Pika pi…" _ Yeah…_

Misty smiled weakly at Chii. "Hey, I'm glad you'll be around for me to talk to. I'm going through a lot myself."

"Who's this?" asked May as she and Drew returned to the UTC.

Misty was behind the Pokemon Center counter with Chii and Ash was leaning against the counter, waiting for his pokemon to be healed; and trying to pretend nothing had gone on between him and Misty.

"Oh, it's another Pikachu!" Drew cried.

Max came onto the scene then and gasped in delight. "Wow! It's a Pikachu!"

Chii was looking a lot better after being healed at the Pokemon Center and May was enchanted.

"Oh it's so _cute_!" she ran to Chi and tried to pick her up.

Chi ran behind Misty.

"I guess she's a little shy." Misty laughed.

"I bet Chii and Pikachu are good friends." Ash commented.

Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's head, waved to Chii.

Chii bounded up Misty's shoulder and then leapt over to Ash's head as well.

"WAH!" Ash looked bewildered as the two Pikachu sat on top of his head.

May giggled.

Misty watched Ash, hiding her own confused feelings.

"Hey, Ash?" May asked.

"What is it?"

"You… you wanna go to the Poke gym to train together today?" May asked.

"Oh, sure!" Ash cried.

Misty watched them quietly as they walked off.

"HI MISTY."

"WHA!"

Drew grinned.

"Don't do that, Drew," she cried, "I didn't know you were there."

Drew said, "Misty, do you like Ash?"

"Yeah! No! I mean yeah… I like him… he's my friend!"

Drew frowned. "You've been looking quite sad these days, ever since yesterday, your birthday."

"…"

He said, "Are you jealous of May?"

"NO!" Misty said. "I'm definitely not jealous! There are lots of things I don't know, but I do know that I'm not jealous!"

Drew shrugged. "Cuz if you are, then I know exactly how you feel. I don't wanna sound really selfish but… I am really jealous that May likes Ash so much."

Misty nodded, "so you figured."

"Uh huh."

Misty smiled at Drew. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure. I'm perfectly fine," _I'll get over it._

"Ok, see you around." Drew waved as he walked away.

"No… I'm not fine…" Misty whispered to herself when he was gone. _And I don't think… I can get over it. _

Ash was taking a break from training.

May and Drew were deep in conversation so he didn't really have anything else to do.

He had tried to forget everything that had happened yesterday but thoughts of Misty kept drifting back into his head.

But what was he supposed to do?

He still hadn't figured anything out.

Once again he sighed.

Pikachu cocked its head up and stared at Ash. "Pika chu?" _Misty?_

"Yeah…" Ash said. "I don't know what to do."

**Hi! Emichii here! And once again- just reminding you- this is an AAML! Okay, did you like that chapter? Did you like Chii? Heh heh, I always planned to get Pikachu a soulmate and yeah… I couldn't just call her Pikachu or else everything would be too messed up! But why Chii? Originally I was gonna call her CC, like that girl in Chinese Cinderella but it turned out to be Chii. Chii came from the name of the Pikachu I have in my LEAFGREEN game; but the Chi in my game was a guy, so to give this Chii something original, I added an extra i. It's funny, because all my pokemon in my game have funny nicknames! I have a Lapras called ICEY and a really strong Charizard called CHARCOAL and a Pidgeot called PLUM and a Donphan called SHIMBO and a Dragonair called KNIGHT and a Jumpluff called YUMI… and a Togepi called CHITOSE, a clefairy named MUENO, a Sneasel named CHRONO and etc. etc.**

**Okay, I think I'm boring you now so I'll wrap it up! Read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WHASSUP? Yay! Yay! It's the holidays! Oh I updated the last chapter early because I finished it early and to make up for how late this chapter will be since I'll be away on Saturday. So? Chapter 5 already? WOW! I only got started on fanfic this year in January, I've written so many! WOW!**

Chapter 5- Confusion

_Okay… so Misty apparently loved me all this time… and I like May…_

Ash frowned.

He was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

_Well I think I like May… I do, right? _

Ash was so deep in thought that he yelled out loud when Pikachu's face appeared in front of him.

"YAARRGGGHHHIII!"

"Pika pi?" _What's with you? _ Pikachu's ears twitched as he watched Ash.

A knock on the wall.

Misty's voice called to him, "Oi, Ash? Is everything all right in there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Ash yelled back.

"Okay."

Ash frowned at Pikachu.

"I don't get it, Pikachu," he said, "Misty told me all that stuff on the beach but now she acts like nothing ever happened between us. Maybe it really was a dream."

On the other side of the wall, Misty was leaning against the wall, with Chii sitting beside her.

"I don't know, Chii. I told Ash about well, how I feel but… now… I just kinda dropped it. And things are chilly between us now."

"Pika chu?" _What do you think?_

"I… I… I just really don't know!" Misty cried. "I feel so confused!" She turned around to face the wall and rested her head on the wall sadly. "And it was true… I… the whole reason I went to Hoenn was because I wanted to see Ash!"

Pikachu decided to give Ash a little nudge. "Pika pi Chu Kachu pika pi pika Pikachu?" _Why do you think you convinced yourself that you liked May?_

"Well, actually it was cuz I wanted her to replace Misty-" Ash started. He stopped and stared at the ceiling. "TH-that means- that means that, that- the person I really love is Misty!"

**I'm really really sorry this chapter is so short! But I'm planning on putting some songfic in soon so I have to go figure everything out. Sorry! The other chapter will be a little longer to make up for it! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! HI! HI! This is chapter 6! YAAYYYY! Don't forget to read and review! Emichii! PS. I don't own Pokemon, or the characters of this story, but I do own this story and the events in it, and if you steal my ideas, I'll get really hurt, WAAAHHH!**

Chapter 6-confessions

"I can't believe a whole two weeks is over already," May said.

"Yeah…" replied Ash. He stared into the distance. "Yeah, I guess we'll be moving on again,"

Brock looked at Ash, "Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet lately."

"I… I'll really miss Misty," Ash said. "Who knows how long it will be until I see her again?"

May looked at Drew, who was leaning on the wall, looking at his watch. "Drew, are you gonna go soon?"

Drew smiled at May and she blushed. He said, "Nah, I'm gonna stay around here with Misty for a little longer. This is the best place to train," he flicked his hair, "but I'll be looking forward to our next contest together,"

Ash and Pikachu went back to his room and Ash said, "I need to tell Misty how I really feel about her… but it's so hard to tell her after I rejected her… and I need to tell her _today_, because we're leaving tomorrow."

"Pika piii…" Pikachu commented. _It's such a shame it took you so long to realize._

"Yeah, I just hope that I don't lose my nerves or else I'll never be able to tell her,"

_Alright (Yeah, Yeah)_

wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
But nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar  
I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage  
I want to be exposed  
And not be afraid to fall

Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you cant have  
But I've got to try  
muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will...

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood, I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room

That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you yeah

Muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you cant have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will...  


Misty leant against her bed with Chii beside her.

"Chii, Ash is moving on to the rest of the Hoenn region, and I guess I just have to… give up on him,"

"Pika Pikachu!" Chii cried. _Don't give up NOW!_

"Well, what should I do then?" Misty asked.

Chii said, "Pika pi chi kachu Pika Pikachu Pika kachu Pikachu!" _If you really love him, then you can't give up on him. Just keep hoping, and keep on telling him how you feel,_

"Fine then, I will," Misty stood up and started heading towards the door, and Chii followed her.

But just then, Nurse Joy opened her door and called to her, "Misty, it's your shift."

"Oh…okay!" Misty said.

While Misty and Chii went to the Pokemon Center counter, Chii ran into the side of the door, because she was blind in her right eye.

Luckily for her, Pikachu was nearby and ran to check on her.

"Pikachu- Pika chuuu?" _Are you okay?_

"Pika pi!" _I'm fine, thanks! _

"Pika chu pi kachu, pika!" _If I'm with you then I can tell you when you're about to run into something!_

"Pi." _Thankyou._

Misty watched the Pikachu and smiled.

Then she saw Ash walking towards her, her smile disappeared and again she felt sad.

"Um, Misty…"

"Ash…"

"I-I have something to tell you!" they both said.

Misty stared at her feet. Ash wanted to run because he was so chicken.

"You go first," they said, again in unison.

"No, you go first," Misty said quickly.

"Um, okay…" Ash looked down at Misty and into her blue-green eyes. "Um, you know that day at the beach? And you told me all of that… stuff? Well-"

Misty interrupted him, "No! It's okay! None of that matters anymore because I-I know that you love May and…" Misty's eyes started to water.

"No, it isn't okay," Ash said firmly, "It isn't okay because I hurt your feelings. I-I rejected you even though you were the one I loved all along, because after you went, I missed you so much I thought that May could replace you but no-one can replace someone else and no-one can replace you, Misty… because when I convinced myself that I liked May, I believed it but-Misty!"

Misty had turned her back to Ash because she was trying to hide her tears. Ash ran up to Misty and said, "Wait! Misty, she couldn't replace you because… the only person I love is you!"

Misty was still crying, Ash said, "Misty? I-I'm sorry I hurt your feelings before,"

Misty looked at Ash, who said sincerely, "I mean it, I'm sorry. Just please- don't cry,"

Ash reached out and brushed away Misty's tears.

Misty stared at him. "I-I…" she stammered.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" Ash asked, wincing.

"I-I I love you Ash! WWAHH!" Misty threw her arms around Ash and knocked Ash off-balance. Ash blushed and regained his posture, stiffly; he put his arms around Misty.

"But-but it took us so long just to tell each other…" Misty continued, "And tomorrow we have to say goodbye again,"

"It's okay…" Ash said, comforting her.

"No, it's not okay, what if you forget about me? What if I never see you again?" Misty cried.

"I could never forget you," Ash said.

"Why do you have to go?" she sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's not your fault. You're a pokemon trainer, you're meant to travel… but how do I know you're gonna come back for me?"

"How about this then?" Ash said, "When I become a Pokemon master, the first thing I'm gonna do is come back here and marry you,"

"Waahhh…Ash…" Misty sobbed.

May and Drew were together, watching the sunset.

"I guess it's goodbye then," Drew said. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," May said.

"…" Drew looked away.

"What is it?" May asked.

"May, I wanna tell you… I… I love you and I look forward to seeing you all the time."

May stared at Drew.

Drew wouldn't look at her.

"Well… what I wanna say is this, don't you dare forget me!" she lifted her head up and kissed Drew passionately.

Chii and Pikachu sat together, watching Ash and Misty.

Pikachu said. "Pika pika chuu…" _I'm so glad they ended up together._

"Pika pi," Chii agreed. _Me too. _

Pikachu said. "Pika pi kachu, pika chu," _But I guess we have to say goodbye as well…_

Chii nodded. "Pikachu," _I'm glad I met you._

"Pika pi pi kachu," Pikachu told Chii. _Misty will take good care of you, and I'm sure we'll see each other again,_

Chii winked at Pikachu, "Pika pika piiii!" _But until then, don't forget about me!_

CHUU! Japanese sound effect for kiss

Chii gave Pikachu a little kiss right on the side of his face, on the red spot.

"Pika?" _huh? _Pikachu rubbed his cheek.

"Pi pi pii chu…" Chii giggled.

And so that was what happened the day before Ash and co. were about to leave. More would happen the next day, but everyone of them wished the next day would never come.

**That's the end of chapter 6! Was it good? I always wanted to write a Pikachu love story! And as you can probably guess, that was the second-last chapter of Winning Ash! And I've got more fanfic about to come out when this is over… well, that's about it for now… R&R! **

**Hey, wait; wanna hear some more of my Pokemons' names? Well I have an azurill called SAKIKO and a spinirak called KUROGANE and a Slugma called SPLAT! And a remoraid called FISHIE and a graveler called SANOSUKE and a marowak called HITOKIRI and a kadabra called SPOON and a venomoth call ALPHONSE, a butterfree called FLUTTERBEE, an articuno called HURAAAAAY! a nidorino called INUYASHA, an azumarill called YUZUKI, a moltres called CAULIFLOR, a nidoran (boy) called VARUMU, a Jolteon called FAI, a mantine called KAZ, an eevee called MARRON, a vaporeon called KORYU, a zapdos called TIRAMISU, a Mewtwo called MEWMEW and etc, etc… I have heaps cuz I catch every single Pokemon I haven't got yet. **

**Anyone guess the themes of my naming?**

**Anyway, cya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA! Emichii here! How are you all? Guess what! This is the last chappie! Oh no! But it was fun while it lasted! What am I talking about? There's a chapter to be read! Here you go! The last chapter!**

Chapter 7-Goodbye

Nobody ever likes to say bye. Especially when you might not see them again, at least not for a long time. Especially when it's to someone who you love. Especially when that person is Ash Ketchum.

Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock were getting ready to leave. Their bags were packed and everything and their Pokemon were more ready than ever.

"Pika Pikachu!" _I can't wait till we all see each other again! _Pikachu said.

"Pika pi!" _I'll be waiting! _Chii said.

Ash saw that it was time to leave or else they'd never be able to leave. "I guess we have to go now."

"Yeah," chorused Max and May.

"Okay…" Misty said.

There was an awkward silence.

Misty hugged Ash in a friendly kind of way. "I'll miss you," she said sadly.

"But I'll see you again. Hopefully, either I'll come back or you'll bump into me again," Ash said.

"What do you mean? Bump into you? By chance? Hopefully?"

"Don't worry about it! I tell you I'm gonna come back for you and if you're gone by then, I'll run all over the world, looking for you," Ash laughed.

"You better!" Misty said. "Promise me that!"

"Okay, I promise,"

Misty stuck out her pinky finger and Ash hooked his onto hers. "Sure, Misty, I doubt I'll ever be able to forget you,"

She really hated it. She hated that every single time, _every single time _she saw Ash, a few days later, she'd have to say goodbye to him again.

Misty and May smiled at each other.

"You better not cheat on me while I'm away," May joked, as she said bye to Drew.

Max looked at his watch. "Guys, we really _really _have to get going or we'll never get outta here!"

So that was how Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock left the UTC, waving goodbye to Misty, Chii and Drew.

And for once in her life, Misty knew that Ash would come back for her. It's never easy to say bye to the person you love. When he's Ash Ketchum. Because Ash isn't ever gonna stop training and reaching out for his goal. He's a Pokemon trainer, he's meant to travel.

But Misty knew he was gonna come back so just as he and his friends disappeared into the distance she called out to Ash.

"ASH, I LOVE YOU!"

And she could just imagine Ash smiling back at her. And he was. It didn't matter how far they were, a few metres away or a whole region away because they would always be faithful to each other.

That's exactly what Ash was thinking. He didn't say it out loud but he was thinking, _Misty, I love you too!_

THE END!

**Hi! Emichii here! There were only 7 chapters! Maybe because 7 is a good number. That was the last chappie. The last chapters are always shorter than the others. I wonder why? Oh, here's the description for my next fanfic! It's Angelic Layer. It's gonna be called THINKING ABOUT YOU. It's Misaki/Oujiro and Tamayo/Koutaro. Sorry peoples, I'm a bit bad at the spelling, I promise I'll figure everything out when I start it. Okay, here's the story. Misaki and Oujiro have scheduled a big but unofficial match but Misaki can't concentrate on anything because she can't get over her growing affections for Oujiro. And Tamayo hasn't given up on Koutaro. Yeah I know! I'll fix the spelling! **

**Read and review!**


End file.
